A Cure for Insomnia
by orphan mia
Summary: Hiei gets develops a habit after a small misssion. As it turns out, Botan has the same problem. When the two start to sleep in the same bed, will Hiei still hate Botan? He always has, always will, right? Lemon! REVIEW PLEASE! oneshot!


A Cure for Insomnia

A/N: Hey guys! This is my second lemon and I just thought of this after a small party I had for my best friend. This is an HB pairing and if something sweet and sexual were to happen between the two, this is how I picture it would start.

I

A soft breeze floated through the window. There is a bed in a modest room. The window opened with a small creak. A beautiful woman was sleeping. She wasn't smiling, which was an odd sight for the demon. Her lips were slightly open as she breathed.

The short man fidgeted as he looked at her. _Why am I even here? This is **stupid**! _His hands were shoved into the pockets of his black overcoat. His short shadow twitched on the wall in the moonlight. _Just leave. This is idiotic. _

His fists clenched and unclenched. His crimson eyes closed tightly. That was when he heard the whisper of blankets. His heart stopped as he heard a sudden inhale. He could tell that the onna was going to scream. Moving fast, he flickered over to her and fastened his hands over her mouth.

"Sh... onna, it's me."

She wasn't crying. The tears were in her eyes, but she was fighting them down. Her blue hair was down. He had seen it like that before. A few weeks before.

"H-Hiei?" Hiei took his hand off of her mouth, his movements stiff and very awkward. Her pink eyes couldn't met his blood red ones. "What are you doing here?" There was a silence and Hiei knew he couldn't stay quiet for long. "Why are you here, Hiei?"

The nervousness was gone from her voice. Now all that was left was curiosity and wariness.

"I can't sleep."

He saw her eyebrows furrow. She wasn't scared or annoyed. She was simply thinking of him and no one else. Not of herself. The demon's eyes watched as she chewed on her lower lip. If she kept on doing that, it would get raw. Chapped.

"Why? I mean... you've always slept in trees and–" Hiei glared at her. "Oh..." She blushed. Hiei didn't say a word. Botan twisted a curl around her one finger. She soon pulled back the covers. "Here."

The moon was shining as Hiei took off his coat and draped it on one of the posts. The ferry onna yawned and tried not to look at his body just covered by his thin tank top. She tried not to look at the tear gem necklace dangling from his neck.

"Onna..."

Botan was turned away from him. Shifting a bit, she turned over in the bed so she was looking at him.

"Yes?"

His eyes never wavered from hers.

"Thank you."

Botan was speechless for several moments. His eyes closed and he moved a bit closer to her. The ferry onna tried to not allow her heart to beat rapidly. She let out a long breath.

"Y-your welcome..."

She closed her eyes. Her last conscious thought was the fact that she felt Hiei's strong arms wrap around her, pulling her to him.

II

(Two weeks ago)

_Botan moaned. Koenma had called the Rekai Tentei together for a little "mission", if you would even call it that. It was pretty much the extermination of a pesky demon who was too fast for his own good._

_That was why Koenma directly ordered Hiei to guard Botan. Yusuke and Kuwabara were snickering the **entire **time. Kurama kept on shooting Hiei these glances, and Botan couldn't even look the demon in the face._

_Why did he do this to her? Koenma **knows **that Hiei despises her! Botan was nervous and so when night fell, Hiei swept her up in his arms and took her into a tree. Yusuke shouted up into the leaves._

"_Keep it rated PG-13, Hiei!"_

_Botan could have thrown one thousand oars at the ex detective. Hiei snorted and just glared at them. He tried to give her a separate branch, but it didn't work out. One: Botan was having a hard time keeping her balance. Two: She was cold and her teeth were chattering. _

"_Onna." The ferry onna couldn't react before Hiei was behind her. He forced her to sit. Botan then realized that she was in between Hiei Jaganshi's legs! "Here."_

_He had shrugged off his cloak and he gave it to her. Botan shivered and snuggled closer to the demon for warmth. _

"_Are you sure it's okay?"_

_Her stomach was full of writhing insects. His breath fanned out onto her neck._

"_I won't sleep, onna. You'll be warm and safe. This is fine." The ferry onna nodded and brought the black cloak up to her chin. That was when she sat up suddenly. "What is it, onna?"_

_She stopped momentarily._

"_I'm sorry, may I take my hair down?" She got a grunt in return. "Thanks."_

_With a motion that was practiced religiously, the ferry girl took out her hair tie, letting her blue hair fall down. After that, Botan leaned back against the fire demon and allowed her eyes to flutter shut, thinking to herself, "I'm safe..."_

III

What Botan didn't expect was to wake up to find that Hiei was sleeping, his head forward and his eyes closed. His chest was rising and falling slowly. The ferry onna would have fallen back asleep if she hadn't been so shocked.

Of course, when she woke him up, he denied to have ever been asleep. After that night, Botan found herself hating her pillows. At the time, she couldn't put her finger on it, but they were not comfortable enough. She couldn't get a good nights sleep.

When Hiei came, it was like a dream come true. She was able to sleep again!

She woke up to feel lips on her neck. The ferry girl felt him wake up when her breathing quickened from the slow pace that sleep brings. She felt him tense when he realized just how close he was to her. He moved away, not meeting her eyes as he vanished.

Botan was alone. Again.

IV

Night after night he came back. Each and every time he was filled with more disgust. How could Hiei need this onna to help him sleep? Whatever happened to sleeping in the trees? They didn't even try to deny the fact that Hiei had a habit of holding her. Botan would just take his hands and move them so his arms were wrapped around her waist.

**And he didn't stop her.**

It was an addiction. Surely nothing more than that. He could quit any time he wanted to. He was kidding himself. He tried. His body craved her scent. Her body to be near his. The demon started to warm himself up, and that was when the onna pulled away.

"Hold on, I'm going to take my sweatshirt off, okay?"

Hiei was terrified! _What? Why? I don't want to see her naked! _The pink on his cheeks as he closed his eyes said that he was lying about that last part. No matter how much he denied it. To his relief, when Hiei opened a single eye, she had a white shirt on. A business shirt.

She was back in his arms. Her eyes closed and Hiei felt her breathing slow.

**_I can stop whenever I want._**

He inhaled deeply, savoring the feeling of her hair against his face. His arms tightened. Her body wasn't close enough. His mouth was by her neck, so when he breathed, the onna would feel it.

**_I don't need her._**

She shivered. Hiei pulled up the covers.

_**I don't need her.**_

He was falling. All of his thoughts went back as he opened his mouth, the taste of her skin lingering on his lips as he breathed.

_**I don't need her.**_

V

Botan woke up with no one by her. She rubbed her eyes as she went to her kitchen. Her blue hair was a bit frizzy as she touched her cheeks.

_Why am I blushing? _She bit her lips as she poured herself a cup of coffee. This whole 'sleeping with Hiei' thing had been going on for months now. No matter how she said just exactly what they were doing, it didn't sound good. And people were starting to suspect things.

Koenma said that she looked well rested. George was in the room at the time, and he sniffed the air. He said, "Botan, you smell different. Did you start a fire or something before you came here?" _Kami, now I even smell like him._

Yusuke had a party a week ago. It was a sleep-over and the entire Rekai Tentei was coming. Botan had her spot all laid out, but she knew she wasn't going to sleep a wink. That was when a voice entered her head.

**Onna. **

**Hiei, we can't sleep together tonight. What if Yusuke saw?**

She heard a growl.

**He doesn't matter. I'll make sure no one comes too close.**

Botan crossed her arms.

**No. You fall asleep! We can't do it tonight!**

She felt her face turn red at what she just thought, some bad images flashing across her mind. She prayed to Enma that Hiei didn't see them.

**Hn. Fine.**

The lights were turned off. Botan sighed, knowing that she would certainly _try _to fall asleep. Her small hands played with a tassel on her blanket. She was about to lean against the wooden wall when a hand was pressed over her mouth. She blinked and found that she wasn't in Genkai's temple anymore. She was in the woods outside.

"Hiei! What are you doing?"

Her heart was beating wildly, adrenalin still throbbing in her veins. The short, moody Koorime crossed his arms.

"I am **not **staying up all night when you are available."

The ferry girl felt her fists clench with rage.

"_Available? _You make me sound like I'm some sort of service to you!"

The Forbidden Child crossed his arms.

"Baka onna, you help me sleep." A smirk emerged onto his face. "You need me too. Don't deny it."

For a split second, he sounded slightly, **slightly**, seductive. Botan's face flushed and she calmed down. She nodded and shivered as the wind blew some leaves by. She took down her hair and sighed.

"Okay."

"Hn. Good." They walked around, looking for a good spot. They saw a cozy looking patch of grass under a tree, and Hiei cleared out anything obstructing it. Once he put his katana away, he took his cloak off. Then his shirt. Botan squeaked and hastily averted her eyes. He turned toward, crimson eyes narrowed. "What?"

She shook her head, denying the blood rushing up to her face.

"N-nothing."

She didn't see the evil smile on his face. A **knowing **smile. That was when Hiei's face twitched, realizing just _what _he was thinking about. Just _what _he was smiling about.

Wordlessly, Botan and Hiei sank to their knees, Botan throwing her blanket over the two of them when they were lying down. She felt herself snuggling into his chest already.

She lifted up her head when she felt him pull away a bit. Her eyes searched his. She smiled at him, her purity shining through.

"Goodnight, Hiei."

If you asked the two of them today, they would blame the other. Neither one knew who leaned in first. Botan didn't have the chance to breath before she found herself kissing Hiei. Nothing wet. Nothing dirty. Just a sweet, innocent kiss.

His lips lingered on hers, and Botan didn't open her eyes. Hiei's breathing was a bit shallow. He felt even warmer now.

"Goodnight... Botan."

He almost choked when he said her name. He felt her smile against his chest. She was fading. Fast.

"You... said my name..."

The next morning, Botan woke up and Hiei was still there. He told her to go through the front door. Neither one of them mentioned their little kiss.

When the ferry girl stepped inside, she said she had gone out to get some fresh air. She was soon distracted by a shriek from Kuwabara. Everyone turned in concern at the nigen who was clutching his heart.

"CHRIST, HIEI! Where the hell did you come from, shrimp?"

The demon growled in agitation. Botan giggled. Hiei glared at her, but both of them knew his heart wasn't into the "nonlethal Death Glare".

Kurama glanced at both of them. His emerald eyes sparkled with curiosity.

VI

Hiei remembered that day. His first kiss... to the baka ferry onna! The fact that he wasn't disgusted... disgusted him. He _liked _it. Ever since then they had been kissing each other goodnight! But back at the detective's party... things got complicated. _Damn that kitsune._

(Back at Yusuke's)

**Hiei. How was your sleep?**

Hiei was suspicious of the fox's behavior. Why not just ask him? Obviously there was something behind the telepathy.

**Hn. Why?**

**Oh, only because Botan smells like you.**

The Koorime's cheeks paled.

**I don't know what you are talking about.**

Kurama smirked. Hiei could feel it.

**Really? That's funny because she _really _does smell like you. Maybe I should just ask her– **

**NO! **Silence. **Don't, fox. You'll make her cry.**

**Then why does she have your scent?**

Hiei gritted his teeth.

**Just listen. And don't you _dare _tell anyone else. **Hiei knew this wasn't going to come out right. There was just no way. **I... I slept with the onna last night.**

Another long pause. Hiei watched Kurama. His shoulders were stiff and his eyes were glassy. Very, very dangerous if you knew the fox well enough.

**You did _what _to her?**

**SLEEP! That's all! I would never have sex with her! **He could feel Kurama urging him to go on before he decided to pull out his whip. **I need her to sleep. I had to sleep with her on a mission because she was cold... and... I became addicted.**

Kurama chuckled.

**Hiei, that's not an addiction. It's called lo-**

The demon closed the mind connection, seething. Ever since then, Hiei wasn't meeting Kurama's eyes. He was trying not to feel anything when Botan would kiss him. He tried not to accidentally open his mouth, licking her lower lip. He would try not to run his fingers through her hair after she fell asleep.

_I'm hopeless._

VII

Hiei appeared at her window again. She always left it open now for him. He watched her as she stood in the dark, smiling lazily at him. Her hair was down, as usual, and she was wearing a long white nightgown.

He hopped in, closing the window behind him. He stared at her. She still smiled even when he was emotionless. He was on tip toe so he could kiss her. He felt her heartbeat quicken. It always did that, even though he had kissed her a few times before.

"H-hi, Hiei."

He felt something inside him twist painfully. _What's wrong with me?_ Botan jumped on the bed like a little kid. Her cheeks were flushed and she was grinning. _What does she think about... no... _

He got into the bed silently. He saw her face smooth over. Her smile was gone as she gazed out the window. He saw that her eyes were misting over, her lips parted so she didn't start breathing too fast. _Is she going to cry? Why?_

"Onna?"

A smile appeared on her face. Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"Hm?" He took off his headband. The fire demon saw her face turn scarlet and she scrambled away from him, the sheets tangling around her long creamy legs. This caused her dress to ride up. "Hiei! Stop it!"

Hiei's Jagan Eye just glowed brighter.

"I want to know what you're thinking."

This did not help her blushing problem. She closed her eyes.

_Hiei, please get out of my head!_

_Hn, let me think. _He smirked as her eyes widened with embarrassment. _No._

Botan's closed her eyes, trying to hide away some **thoughts **that were not appropriate for Hiei's eyes. For _anyone's _eyes. Hiei's lips pulled back into an open smirk, his fangs showing.

_Baka onna, you think you can hide things from **me**?_

Movement stopped. A few minutes passed. And then a few more. Hiei's expression started at flat. It moved to confused. It ended at a red flush with very wide eyes. The Koorime had never... ever... expected...

"Onna... why did you... think this? When did you picture this?"

She looked away.

"Um... I um..." Hiei took her chin into his hand, forcing her to look at him. "B-back when w-we first kissed." Hiei's brows furrowed at her answer. Tears were in her eyes as she tried to look away. "I-I'm sorry."

Hiei couldn't believe his eyes when he saw those pictures. He saw... himself. Kissing the onna. His hands running over her body, making her arch into his hands. Her breathing was getting faster and that was when Hiei started to move to her neck.

He had to stop thinking about it. It was starting to effect him. Physically and mentally. He was having trouble breathing.

"Why?"

She was beginning to cry.

"I couldn't h-help it."

Hiei searched her mind again. What he found, he did not want to hear. _I love you. _Something inside of his chest constricted. The images came back. Her moans. Her gasps. Her eyes. Her lips. Oh Kami, her lips.

"Botan." He couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop. His blood was already getting hotter. "Don't apologize."

He captured her lips with his. The ferry girl trembled as he began to nibble on her bottom lip, running his tongue over her lips. She pulled back, her eyes glassy.

"Hiei... don't do this... you don't want to do this."

Hiei could feel her breasts pushing into his chest. His clawed hands reached for her. Hiei slid his hands _up _to her shoulders, making sure to skim his palms over the tips of her nipples, making her lean closer to him.

"Obviously..." He nipped her neck aggressively. "You have no idea what I want."

VIII

Botan had no _idea _what Hiei was thinking. He was kissing her neck, and our little ferry girl tried to push him away again.

"Hiei. Stop. You hate me. Stop this."

He did stop. He gave her this look.

"Botan, I _kissed _you. Before this, I _kissed _you." His eyebrows were pushed together, giving him worry lines on his forehead. "Do you think I would _kiss _someone I hate?" Botan shook her head warily. He smirked. "Good, because I hope you didn't think I kissed Kuwabara in my free time."

Botan began to laugh. A small giggle as she looked at the fire demon.

"I didn't, but now that you mention it..."

With a menacing growl, Hiei was in her mouth, his tongue plunging in, dominating her. Silencing her antics. His hand went for the tie on the top of her dress. He pulled a string and the gown fell open. Loose.

All he had to do was touch her and she sighed. Botan tried to move to his shirt, but his hands caught her wrists, a familiar movement that now held another meaning.

"Not tonight." He spoke against her lips, making her legs move so they were rubbing each other. "Tonight is about you." She moaned pitifully when his hands moved up her legs slowly. "I'll do _everything_."

Her nightgown was sliced with his claws. He would have her. He wanted her to be his. And only his.

She felt him against her. She was a bit frightened at first, but she kept on telling herself that it was going to be okay. Hiei would never hurt her. Her thoughts were cast away when Hiei slipped a finger inside of her.

"Ah!"

She arched off of the bed, only to come in contact with Hiei's now bare chest. His eyes were a bit wide at her startled reaction. She was so sensitive the pleasure was almost painful. Smirking evilly, he inserted a few more fingers.

Botan was breathing deeply as she frantically tried to control herself. The fact that she was fighting against Hiei just drove him on with more vigor. The ferry girl closed her eyes and she let out a cry, finally succumbing to pleasure.

Hiei muffled her scream by swallowing it. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were half closed. His hands had been feeling up her breasts, occasionally suckling them. He wasn't allowing her to recover. He enjoyed to see her pleading eyes. He liked to hear her shallow breaths.

"Hiei... please... you're being so _mean..._"

Hiei almost laughed at this. Since when had he ever been nice? But he was ready. He could _really _torture her later. When she was semi-used to it. He stepped back, and she whimpered from his lack of touch.

He took off his pants. Then his boxers. The ferry girl didn't look, her head turned to the side, her face turning bright scarlet. It amused the demon to no end. She had always amused him with her odd habits. Her smile. She was always forbidden to him. _Hn. Not anymore._

"Are you still embarrassed?"

She still wouldn't look at him.

"I've never seen a... man... naked before."

Hiei kissed her neck, grinding into her, making sure to touch her in just the _right _spot to make her moan. She finally turned to gaze into his eyes. He didn't smile. He smirked, but it was entirely kind.

"You're a virgin." She nodded even though it was wasn't a question. "This is going to hurt." His eyes flashed with something. "Are you ready?"

"Y-yes."

Hiei nodded. He kissed her neck, and when he entered her, his mouth opened and he bit into her shoulder. Not only was it a demonic mating ritual, it would partially take the pain away. Separate it.

She did cry. Hiei kissed her. Whispering to her. She was still coming off of her last high. He started slow, so he didn't cause too much pain. Once she stopped crying, he moved faster. Her cries were louder, and when she finally screamed his name, her muscles tightening.

Hiei couldn't hold it back anymore. He let go. Panting, he pulled out of her. Her cheeks were still wet from her tears. Her chest was heaving.

"Hiei... I–"

"I know."

Botan felt his lips connect with hers. No tongue. It was gentle. It was warm. It was... dare Botan think it:

Loving.

The End

IX

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope it wasn't too graphic. I had some good lemons in my favorites that helped me in my descriptions. Anyway, if you had a problem, feel free to message me or review. If you liked it... PLEASE review. Would love to hear your thoughts and suggestions.

-mia


End file.
